


Revolt on Antares: The Battle of Corfu Station

by Peranska



Series: Revolt on Antares Collection [3]
Category: Revolt on Antares (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Board Games, Gen, I am a fan of the new Space Battleship Yamato, Military Science Fiction, Science Fiction, Space Opera, War, that doesn't mean I necessarily know how to write space battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peranska/pseuds/Peranska
Summary: The rebellious colony of Antares 9 has reinforced the main corridor into the system. It won't be easy for the Terran Dominion to dislodge them.
Series: Revolt on Antares Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947694





	Revolt on Antares: The Battle of Corfu Station

**Author's Note:**

> Revolt on Antares is a microgame from TSR, released in 1981, heavily influenced by the sci fi of the time. It's one of their more iconic minor products, but I don't think it's very well known.
> 
> I've always had a soft spot for it, and I ended up creating my own version of the universe the more I thought about it.
> 
> This idea came to me earlier this week, with strong influences from space battle shows like Space Battleship Yamato 2199. I figured this series could use the update.

“Captain to the bridge. Captain to the bridge.”

The doors opened with a gentle whisper as he entered without a word, his eyes darting around the room. He took his place on the dais, all eyes on him.

Captain Kaupa was dressed strictly to regulation, naval white, with a peaked cap and a long, stiff coat. His every twitch spoke of assured Imperial confidence. With his familiar presence, the tension in the room faded ever so slightly. The bridge crew’s usual professional demeanor, however, was lacking its traditional tinge of bravado. He turned to his second.

“Officer Keane, report.”

The shorter man was dripping with sweat.

“Sir, a vessel is preventing passage through the other Corfu Station jumpgate. We have identified it as a _Planetes_ -class command ship. They’re hailing us.”

The captain blanched. He turned to the main screen, taking in the distant asteroid belt and the nearby drifting modules of the local Dominion outpost. He carefully tracked the power pylons, which still blinked on and off, teleporting power in from the system’s star. Most importantly, he focused on the surprise intruder, a massive, gleaming titan, which stretched to fill the heavens. It occluded the view of the far jumpgate, itself the size of a small city. It was a colonizer mile-ship, once intended to carry tens of thousands of people to distant stars, and it was in his way.

“All ships, red alert. Comms officer, open communications.” He mastered himself, summoning up the reminder of the fleet at his back. The others nodded to themselves, similarly buoyed, and transmitted his orders. The audio line squealed open, and they were linked to the interloper.

“This is HMS _Spear of Luna_ , flagship of the 1st Imperial Reconnaissance Fleet. Unknown vessel, identify yourself. Interference with naval operations is grounds for immediate arrest and impound. Cease obstructing the highway immediately.”

The voice on the other end matched his intensity and stern pride.

“This is HHS _Indomitable Shield_ , chosen flagship of his Lordship the right and independent Dougal MacKenzie. Your fleet does not have permission to enter the Antaran star system. Any attempt to enter this jumpgate will be met with appropriate force.”

“ _Indomitable_ , you are in violation of Dominion law. Antares is not a duly recognized independent system. Surrender immediately, and prepare to be boarded. The might of the Empire is at our back.”

Kaupa performed a practiced series of gestures, each one acknowledged by a different officer. Behind the _Spear of Luna_ , the fleet spread out, responding to his command staff’s orders. The main gun thrummed to life, shaking every part of the bridge.

In the far distance behind _Indomitable Shield_ , glittering shapes emerged from behind asteroids, struck by the light of Corfu’s star. The nearby outpost opened its launch bays, spilling out an array of ships that failed to match Imperial configurations.

“You’re not the only ones with backup.”

The enemy fleet launched missiles, and their simulated roar crackled on their speakers.

“All ships, open fire! Prepare to engage the enemy flagship!”

* * *

“Right flank, advance. Envelope the enemy’s light gunships before they can maneuver.”

“We need a stronger fighter response! Moving the 3rd Autonomous to cover our front!”

“Enemy ships closing too fast! The _Mercury_ is drifting!”

“ _Atom_ and _Dionysus_ are spacing. Allied fleet at forty percent casualties and climbing!”

* * *

  
  


“Bring us back around. I want ion cannons at full power. All ships, prepare to match our fire. Take down that flagship!” Captain Kaupa hauled himself off the floor, illuminated in a halo of sparks amid the dimmed bridge. “Concentrate our fire on their bridge. Punch through that armor! Give it everything we have.” The ship shuddered under another ferocious barrage. Somewhere below their feet, the metal screamed.

“All guns, fire!”

The mile-ship was blotted out by an immense multi-colored cloud of explosions and laserfire. A sudden white flash blasted across the main screen, before overloading the ship’s cameras and leaving them in near-total darkness, save for a few blinking console lights.

The speakers were silent as well, leaving them with only the creaking of their own vessel to attest to the battle outside.

“Bring us back online. I want a full status report.”

“Roger, sir. Back online in 10.” The seconds crawled past. The ship shook again. There was the distinct sound of metal being torn away like scraps of cloth.

“ _Status_.”

“I’m trying, sir. Just one more—” The console screens blinked back on. “There!”

“We’re at 30 percent hull integrity. Life support systems failing. Main engine 1 offline, main engine 2 missing. Weapons systems—”

Before the litany could finish, the main screen blazed back to life. A dozen enemy ships, poised for another volley, loosed their payloads.

  
  


The First Battle of Corfu Station ended in a technical stalemate. Both the Antaran and Terran fleets fought to a standstill, their flagships destroyed, their ships in tatters. The badly bloodied fleets limped back to their respective jumpgates, neither willing to surrender their half of the now decimated Corfu system. Over time, however, it became clear that the rebel force had achieved a significant tactical victory. Unable to resupply the embattled loyalist force at Antares 9, the 1st Reconnaissance Fleet could only hold its position and wait for reinforcements from the distant Imperial heartland. The soon-to-be 1st Defense Fleet of Imirrhos, however, soon received support.

As time passed, the defenses at Corfu Station were developed into a ferocious wall of metal and flame. The thinly-stretched Terran fleet often had to wait agonizing weeks or months for reinforcements, leaving them unable to push on the main corridor into Antares. Though other Imperial fleets would occasionally circumvent Corfu, attacking the system through other gates, they could only harass rebel supply lines, not replenish the badly-outnumbered Terran garrison.

  
It would take four years for the Terrans to break the Antaran blockade, at the 32nd Battle of Corfu Station.


End file.
